LoganWorm's Survivor Series (Old)
If you don't know what Survivor is, then see here: Survivor . LoganWorm's Survivor Series began it's first season on March 12th 2012 . It's an online competition based on the original Survivor game. It's hosted on the Tengaged site. A sum of castaways enter a season to be split up on tribes. Those tribes fight for immunity, and the losing tribe(s) faces tribal council, where they'll vote out a member. Eventually the castaways will merge into one tribe where the castaways will fight for individual immunity. Then, everyone goes to tribal council and vote people out. Generally around the merge castaways that are voted out go to the jury. The jury is a group of recently voted castaways that help decide a winner. Generally there is an odd # of people in the jury, but seasons can vary. People are voted out until 2 or 3 or a certain # of people are left. Then the jury votes for the winner. The person voted the winner is then named the "Sole Survivor" of that season. (Real Cast Lists for all Seasons) Seasons 'The Game:' POS = indicates Player of the Season All players' usernames can be found on the Tengaged site. 'Notes:' Some twists can be seen in the real Survivor Series, some twists have never been seen before. 'Tribes & Location:' 0 = indicates no tribal change (from original tribes) 1 = indicates a tribal switch 2 = indicates a mutiny 3 = indicates a tribal dissolve 4 = indicates a tribal refurbish My Seasons Rankings '#1: Survivor 4: Marquesas' This makes #1 because there were blindsides throughout the game. Everyone thought they were lined up to win, and I saw each and everyone of them winning. The season was unpredictable and had a very bitter jury. Isolation Island was a pretty cool twist. 'Notable Twists/Game Things:' *Original tribes had 8 castaways on each divided by random. *The first 4 people voted out went to Isolation Island. *On Day 9 Chris was voted back in from Isolation Island. *The tribes merged on Day 9 with 11 castaways. *There was a 7 member jury. *There was a final 2. 'Notable Moves:' *On Day 4 there was a tie between Danyo and Rstar which Danyo was the most active Rotu member. *On Day 5 Danyo was voted out. *On Isolation Island both Taryn and Danyo gave into Chris's offers. '#2: Survivor 3: Japan' This makes #2 because this season had the many blindsides. The strategies were thought out very well, all votes, but 1 were received in the entire season. This was the most active season and it had one of my favorite twists, Immunity Island. 'Notable Twists/Game Things:' *Original tribes had 8 castaways on each divided by the schoolyard pick made by 2 randomly selected castaways. *The tribes refurbished with 6 castaways on each by a schoolyard pick on Day 5. *Immunity Island was introduced on Day 5 & tribal immunity was no more. *The tribes merged with 8 castaways left on Day 7. *On Day 9 the castaways had to draw rocks to break a tie. *Three castaways were sent home on a 1-0 vote. *There was a final 2. 'Notable Moves:' *On Day 6 the castaways decided to vote out Pull, not their "odd man out" (which was Sf). *Janie was eliminated by the dreaded purple rock. *On Day 11 Epstar played an idol on himself, and Jack played his coin on Tinga, causing Tinga to go home on a 1-0 vote. *On Day 12 Epstar played another idol on himself causing Skillz to go home on a 1-0 vote. *On Day 13 Jack gave up immunity to Epstar, and on Day 14 J-Wiz went home on a 2-1 vote. '#3: Survivor 2: Samoa' This makes #3 because some of the players were inactive, there was a constant battle between the Galu tribe and the Foa Foa tribe. I really liked the Phony Idol twist, though it wasn't really incorporated how I would have liked it to. There was also a lot of complaints after the season about the cast. 'Notable Twists/Game Things:' *Original tribes had 10 castaways on each divided by random. *There were 2 idols hidden at each camp, a phony one, and a real one. *The tribes had to both vote someone out on Day 8. *There was a merge on Day 8. *On Day 16 the castaways had to draw rocks to break a tie. 'Notable Moves:' *Clamp quit on Day 4 because "his heart was just not in it". *Zoey, from the Galu tribe flipped her vote for Kamika on Day 14. *Dustin was voted out because David played 3 idols at once. *Zoey was medically evacuated on Day 15 due to an infection. *David was eliminated by the dreaded purple rock. '#4: Survivor 1: The Plains' This makes #4 because there were some interesting tribal councils with a few blindsides here and there. Most of the castaways hated each other, so the jury was a difficult decision. This season had the most inactives out of any season. 'Notable Twists/Game Things:' *Original tribes had 9 castaways on each divided by random. *There was a tribal switch on Day 4. *There was a reverse tribal council on Day 11. (Iceman returned) *There was a mutiny offer in which 3 people from Ita went to Talu and 1 person from Talu went to Ita which was available on Day 12. *There was a merge on Day 14. *Idols were only available until Day 17. *On Day 20 there was an endurance challenge that lasted 3 hours, with over 10,000 posts. This challenge is considered one of the best to date. (Cited ) *On Day 22 the castaways had to draw rocks to break a tie. 'Notable Moves:' *Funky got voted out after giving up immunity to his biggest threat (he spent 3 hours on the challenge). *Wade was eliminated by the dreaded purple rock. Hall of Fame/Records ''Most amount of Days played: Most amount of Individual Immunity Wins: Most amount of Votes Received: '' ''Most amount of Idols Played:'' Category:LoganWorm's Survivor Series